


Daymare in blue

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ricordi di Donna si aprono per un lunghissimo, terribile istante. Perché è accaduto? Scopritelo.<br/>"Si appoggia a quella vecchia cabina e sente la testa martellare d'improvviso, mentre un senso di nostalgia e di rimpianto si mescola alla nausea più forte che abbia mai provato... Il dolore è così forte che le gambe non sembrano più reggerla, immagini da incubo si susseguono nella sua mente come diapositive da un proiettore impazzito."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daymare in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fuori dalla stazione della metro citata, a Londra, c'è davvero una TARDIS <3 Cercare per credere!  
> E... niente, volevo solo scrivere una cosa triste u.u Buona lettura! *porge fazzoletti in anticipo*

La luce, mentre esce dalla stazione di Earl's Court, l'abbaglia prima che possa tirar fuori dalla borsetta gli occhiali da sole.  
Si appoggia a quella vecchia cabina e sente la testa martellare d'improvviso, mentre un senso di nostalgia e di rimpianto si mescola alla nausea più forte che abbia mai provato...  
Shaun, che stava già per attraversare la strada, si volta a cercarla e torna verso di lei con lo sguardo preoccupato:  
\- Non stai bene, tesoro?  
No, non sta bene. Il dolore è così forte che le gambe non sembrano più reggerla, immagini da incubo si susseguono nella sua mente come diapositive da un proiettore impazzito.  
Riesce a fare due passi indietro verso il muro, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre le braccia di suo marito la sostengono.  
\- Donna?  
Ma non sviene. Non grida. Davanti a lei c'è il blu, quel blu, e dentro di lei quei visi, quelle voci, quelle... cose.  
È tutto chiuso e sigillato lì,  
(nella cabina)  
ma vuole uscire. Vuole uscire ora.

E poi si spegne, semplicemente scompare, come qualsiasi altra emicrania o déjà vu che ha sperimentato in mezzo secolo.  
\- Meglio, va meglio, grazie.  
Shaun sorride. - Sapevo che il jet lag ti avrebbe fatto brutti scherzi anche al ritorno, vecchietta.  
\- E perché? - Lui non le crederebbe, ma ha già dimenticato ciò che le è appena successo. La cabina è solo un vecchio monumento della Londra che fu, i lampi di luce quando chiude gli occhi sono solo l'effetto del sole. Non c'è mai stato nulla di inspiegabile, se non la felicità che prova nel tornare a casa con Shaun.  
Nulla per cui provare nostalgia.

Il sangue non si è ancora rappreso, sui campi di Trenzalore.


End file.
